


Second Generation Miraculous

by imintomanyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imintomanyfandoms/pseuds/imintomanyfandoms
Summary: Basically everyones kids. Kinda but not really love square. and sO MuCh fLuFf!!





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will probably post chapter two later.

Every time I asked my parents if magic was real they would look, at each other and tell me,

“Do believe, because one small act of kindness can change the world.”

Then I would always bounce away happy. I wish that they were still here. They disappeared one year ago.

Chapter One

I knew she was on my ankles; I can almost smell her breath.

“Cat Noir!” I yell. “Where are you?” Ugh. If he doesn’t show up…. My thoughts are interrupted by a thump next to me. Surprised I turn around and almost fall off the building in the process.

“Cat!” I screech. “Where have you been?”

“Well you see…”

I cut him off. This is no time to chit-chat.

“I think that the akuma’s in her ankle bracelet!” I say as we duck behind a building.

“That makes sense, as seeing how every time she kicks that foot powerful waves come out of it.” He replies with a playful smile.

“Ha, ha, ha you’re so funny.” I glare at him. “How are we going to defeat her?”

“I say that we run straight towards her, take her off guard.”

“No, wait I already….” It’s too late. He’s already running for her. It’s only a matter of moments before he’s kicked back here.

“I tried to tell you, but did you listen?” I ask. He murmurs something in response. “Huh?” I ask.” I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

“No……I didn’t listen.” He looks up at me sheepishly as he runs his hand through his sandy blond hair.

“That’s what I thought, now let me see what this lucky charm brings up this time……………………………………………. LUCKY CHARM!”

“A roll of yarn?” I ask. Jeez this will be confusing.

“I would make a joke about this, but it would have too many _strings_ attached.” He says with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. I roll my eyes. I look around.

”Aha!” I say. “Cat Noir I need you to do this for me.” I whisper the plan into his ear.

“Ok” he says. “CATACLYSM!” he yells as he runs his hand along the billboard. In no time we have the Akuma.

“No more evildoing for you little Akuma!” All of the sudden little glowing ladybugs fly around and fix all of the akumas damage.

“Pound it!” we say in unison as we bump fists. The girl who was just moments ago tried to kill us was back to her normal self and was looking around confused.

“You better take care of her Cat.” My earrings begin to beep, signaling that I am about to transform back. “Bug out!” I throw my yo-yo at a nearby building and tug. The yo-yo pulls me towards the building. I quickly duck behind it and turn into my civilian form. As I detransform I hand my kwami, Tikki, a few chocolate chip cookies, complimentary of the bakery that my parents used to own. Once Tikki is hidden safely in my purse I quickly find my way home. As I walk into the bakery my Aunt Alexia and Uncle Anthony bombard me with questions.

“Where have you been?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” I say. “I was with Davi.” Davina Lahiffe is my forever best friend.

“Ok, but next time there’s an Akuma, I want you to come straight home!” exclaimed my Aunt Alexia. She rubbed her hands on her apron.

“I will Aunt Alexia, I promise.”

“Ok.” She says with worry in her eyes. “Come down for dinner in 15 minutes, ok?” she lifts her hand to hold my face.

“Ok I will.” I run upstairs to my bedroom to fix my appearance. I look in the mirror to see a plain girl with freckles dotting my nose and green eyes and black hair. Apparently, I get my green eyes from my Dad, Adrien Agreste and black hair and face from my Mom, Marinette Agreste. I wish that they were still around. They disappeared one year ago. I quickly pull my hair into my signature pigtails and rushed downstairs to eat. When we get done I stay down in the bakery to help. While there’s no one in the bakery I pick out my favorite book The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. I’m at the part when Katniss has discovered the mist when a customer walks in. I look up and get shaky in the knees. A boy about 15 years old with blonde hair and blue, blue eyes comes to the counter. I stand up and hold my head high, I will not lose my composure over a cute boy. Tons of cute boys have come in here. “How may I help you, sir?”

“Uhhh I’ll have a dozen croissants.” He said. “Oh and one coffee with cream and sugar.”

“Ok that will be $15.00.”

“Ok.”

I watch as he digs through his pocket to find the cash. Wow, he is cute. No Emma focus he is a customer. He finds the exact might I add, cash and hands it to me. “I will get your croissants and coffee,” I say as walk over to get a box to put croissants in. I get the tongs and one by one put the croissants in the box. Then I jog over to get his coffee. “The cream and sugar are over there,” I say pointing in that general direction.

“Thank you miss…?”

“Oh my name is Emma Agreste. And yours?”

“Oh my name is Axel Malin,” he said with a shy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will find out who Axel is soon. reminder i have most of the story written so yeah


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter so i definitely will post later!

Chapter Two

“Malin? Like as in the famous Bridgette Malin? She’s one of my favorite designers, I’ve always admired her work and plan to be a fashion designer one day!” I exclaim. “Oh, sorry,” I say with a sheepish grin. “I was rambling; I don’t want to keep you.”

“No it’s ok, I really admire my mother as well.” He looked proud. He was cute when he’s proud. “Well, I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” He said.

“M-me? No, I’m sure that she’s too busy to meet someone like me.” I stutter twisting my apron.

“No, she would love to meet you. I mean I’m sure glad I met you.” All of the sudden his eyes widen as he realized what he said. “W-what I meant was well uh see you soon!” he grabbed his coffee and croissants and dashed out the door. I am still standing in shock. Then I giggle.

“I hope to see you soon as well.”

“See who again dear?” asks my Aunt Alexia as she pulls her brunette hair into a bun. I shriek.

“AUNT ALEXIA! YOU SCARED ME!”

She laughs “See who again?” I tell her everything that happened.

“Hmmm,” she says with one finger tapping her chin. “Sounds like you have an admirer!” she smirks.

“Aunt Alexia!” I playfully give her a shove, but I am visibly the shade of a beet. We giggle. “Well, it’s time for you to get to bed missy.” She said poking me in my side. “Ok good night Aunt Alexia,” I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I jog up the stairs to my room then decide that I am too giddy to go to sleep so I go out on my balcony to look at the stars. As I am trying to find Orion I hear a thump behind me. Before I turn around I grab a broom that I had been using earlier. When I hit the person with the broom I hear a familiar voice.

“Owwwww Emma!”

“C-cat Noir?” I ask. “W-what are you doing here? A-and how do you know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Emmachat!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmachat, another short chapter so will post later today.

Chapter Three

“I think that the correct question would be are you ok?” he says with a smirk.

“No, I really think that the questions should be how do you know my name, how do you know where I live, and why are you here?!” I shriek.

He almost looks frantic. “Uhhh well you see.”

“I see you and?”

He laughs. “One of my friends told me that this is the best bakery in all of Paris and is home to a beautiful girl named Emma, so I decided to check it out.”

I start to blush. “Uh-huh,” I say. “Well if you want food then you’ll have to go downstairs.”

He doubled over holding his stomach acting as though he were in pain. “But I’m starving!”

“Oh please.” I say with a smile.

“Well fine then, I will come back another day.” He bends over and takes my hand, then kisses it. “See you soon Princess.” Then he extends his baton and disappears into the city lights. I then climb into my bed and fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I moan. It’s too early for school but reluctantly I get up to get ready. Then the memories from last night came flooding back. HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! Wait until I tell Davi. I get dressed and then dash to school with 4 croissants 2 for me, 1 for Davi, and 1 for Davi’s boyfriend, Jax Harton. When I walk into the classroom I freeze. This is unbelievable. No way this is happening. Beside Jax instead of the usual barren seat, sits Axel Malin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmachat and Ladynoir! short chapter (again)

Chapter Four

I carefully walk over holding the croissants and my books in my hand.

“Hey Davi, wassup Jax. H-hi Axel.” Jax shot me a confused look.

“Have you two already met?” questioned Jax.

“Yes.” says Axel with a shy look. 

“Yeah we met yesterday, here are some croissants for you guys.” I say as a give each of them a croissant. I notice how Axels face lit up when I handed him the croissant. Huh, he must’ve really liked the croissants. I go and take my seat next to Davi.

“Girl why didn’t you tell me that you met _Axel Malin_?”

“Because I was going to tell you today!” I whispered.

“Why didn’t you text me?”

“Because it would’ve been too long to text!” I hissed. “And there’s more I have to tell you and Jax at lunch.”

“You know that Olivia Kamali has been on his arm right?”

“Yeah I can see her batting her fake eyelashes from here.” I roll my eyes. We laugh. Just then Ms. Bustier walked in.

“Alright class let’s get started on some math.”

The day went by slowly and I found myself staring at the back of Axel's head. In history class, I got Axel's number and Davi and I made plans with Jax and Axel to meet on the front steps of school for lunch, but just before we were about to dismiss for lunch an Akuma broke out in school. It burst down the door yelling “Teenagers with disregard for elders? Well, I guess we’ll just _wait_ and see.” She cackled and pointed a stopwatch at Jax.

“Noooooo!” yelled Davi as a bright stream of light hit Jax and turned him into a wrinkled old man. I quickly scan the room for a place to transform. I soon spot a closet and dive into it. I immediately regret my decision. This was a Jack and Jill closet and Cat Noir was already in it. He turned around and at first was shocked but then smirked.

“I hope that you didn’t see my transformation, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post another soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma attack! Ladynoir and Emmachat.

“N-no I d-didn’t.” I say my face turning red.

“Good let’s get out of here.” He picked me up and went out the other door, then jumped out of the window onto the street. He had a serious look even though I was blushing like crazy. All of the sudden, while he was mid-jump, he fell right out of the sky.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” I scream. Normally, I’m not scared of heights, but only when I’m Ladybug. When I’m bracing for impact I feel a bump whoosh. I look up to see Cat Noir, but with a cane, button-up green shirt, vest, tailed coat, a tie with a picture of a golden bell stitched onto it, a top hat complete with cat ears at the base of the hat, and a silk mask. He was strikingly handsome. As we land on my balcony I snicker. He is trying to figure out his cane.

“Well I had better go find that Akuma.” He says.

“Ok bye.” I say. I am dying to get out my alter ego. He hops off my balcony and then springs into the air. I duck into my room and shut the door and close the curtains. ”Tikki, Spots On!” I say. When I complete the transformation I hop out and look around for any sign of where the akumas at. I quickly spot a bright flash then a boom so I quickly yo-yo to that direction. On my way over there I catch a glimpse of myself in a window. I looked relatively the same except for a skintight red suit with black polka dots and a mask the same design. When I get to where the explosion area I see Cat Noir and the Akuma, who was wearing a steam-punk outfit complete with goggles, facing off in the middle of a church courtyard. I drop down beside him.

“Where’s the Akuma Cat Noir?” I ask fighting off her attacks with my yo-yo.

“In her stopwatch.” He says using his cane to parry her attacks.

“What happened to you?”

“She hit me.” Wow. That was to the point.

“What’s her name?” I ask.

“Tempser.”

“Hmmmm….?” While I am taken off guard she hits me.

“Augh!” I yell. When I look down I see mid-thigh almost spandex shorts with a floor length skirt billowing out almost swallowing my legs except at the front for the ability to move. For my top, it is a corset with a sweetheart neckline with black ruffles at the top. It has a quarter length of red sleeves. I reach up to feel my face and find a silk mask with lace and my yo-yo was replaced with a red fan with black lace. I reach up to feel my hair and quickly put my hand back down. There was an elaborate hairdo on my head. Tempser shoots another bolt of light at me. By instinct I throw the fan at the light, surprisingly the fan quenched the light and, almost, bounced back into my hand. 

“Cat Noir cover me!”

“Got it.” Huh, why was he so serious today? Come on Ladybug focus.

“LUCKY CHARM!” I yell as I throw the fan into the air. “An alarm clock?”

“Maybe that’s saying your time is up! Old timer!” says Cat. Well, at least he hasn’t lost his sense of humor. Hmmmm I have to think about what to do with this. I look around and everything is black and white except for the things I need for the lucky charm, those things are red with black polka dots. All I see is the clock, Cats hand, and Tempser. Then I hear the bell on the steeple of the church began to toll one o’clock. I turn around to repel Tempsers attacks but she is writhing in pain. I get an idea.

“Cat Noir cover me!” I yell fiddling with the clock.

“Gotcha!”

I finally get the clock where I want it. One minute till twelve o’clock.

“Cat! Get cataclysm ready but don’t use it until I tell you!”

“Ok……… CATACLYSM!” Thirty seconds. Fifteen. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. As the dongs commence I tell Cat “GO NOW!” as soon as he touches the stopwatch the butterfly flies out.

“No more evildoing for you little Akuma,” I say as I open my yo-yo. “time to de-evilise!” I catch the purple butterfly and release it. It is now pure white.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I yell as I throw the clock in the air. Once again little ladybugs come and fix the akumas damage. I immediately feel my arms and stomach, I was back into my usual super-heroine outfit.

“Pound it!” we say. He starts to leave but I stop him.

“Cat Noir…”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you so serious today?”

A strange look overcame his face. “It’s nothing Bugaboo.” He said with a weak smile.

“Really now?” I said crossing my arms. He started to say something but was cut off by abrupt beeping.

“I-I have to go LB. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He heads off. Then I notice, IN THE DIRECTION OF MY HOUSE! I quickly yo-yo to school since no-one is there right now and detransform and dash home. When I get home my Aunt Alexia gives me the death look.

“They wouldn’t let me out of school!”

“Ok.”

I walk up to her and hug her. She sighs and hugs me back. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Even if I do, Ladybug will fix it.”

“I know.” She starts to run her fingers through my hair. I hear the door to the bakery open. “I’ll let you take care of this one Em.” She says as she smirks. I look at her questionably but turn around and go to the counter to find Cat Noir standing there.

“I told you that I’d see you soon.” He said suavely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a decent length chapter! what do you guys think? And Temps in french is time, so i just added an 'er' to it. ya like?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Emmachat! longish chapter. i merged two together.

Chapter Six

I freeze. “W-well I-I didn’t think-k that you’d a-actually do it,” I mumbled. Then I straightened my back. I will treat him like any other customer. “So what can I get you?”

He looked at the menu, then he smirked. “Well I don’t know about the menu but I would like ‘me n u’.”

I laugh. “That was terrible!” I said. He laughed.

“It was worth a try though.”

“Ok what can I get you for real.” I giggle.

“Hmmm I will have… a chocolate donut.”

“That all?”

“Yup” he says.

I walk over to get a bag and gloves. I put the donut in the bag with a few napkins then hand the bag to him.

“How much?” he asks raising one eyebrow.

“No charge for superheroes,” I say smiling. “You and Ladybug saving Paris is enough!”

“Wow.” He says surprised. He looked at me with a small smile. ”That’s very kind.”

“It’s the least we can do as thanks.” I say warmly. “Speaking of that, thank you Cat Noir, for keeping us Parisians safe.”

“Your welcome… Princess.” He said smirking.

I blush. “Why do you call me Princess, or is that your nickname for every girl you meet that gives you a free donut.”

“No,” he said, clearly offended. “You are the only girl that I call princess.”

“Why?” I asked wanting to make him smile again.

“Well you’re kind, sweet, beautiful on the inside and out, everything that a princess should be.” He said putting his right hand on the back of his neck.

I turn red. “Oh, o-ok. Have a great day!”

He smiled, then did his signature two-finger salute. “Cat out.” Then he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “Until we meet again…. Princess.” Then he walked out revealing Davi who was inconspicuously examining our gluten-free cupcake tier. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. When Davi came to me I was beaming and blushing like crazy.

“Giiiirrrrlllll is there something else that you haven’t been telling me?”

“Welllll…” I trailed off.

“Tell me now.” She demanded.

“Ok.” I told her everything that happened the past two days including the part with Cat Noir, except the part when I was Ladybug because no one knows about that and no one will. She looks at me wide-eyed while I handle a customer. “Have a nice day!” I say to Mrs. Chamack, a regular customer, as she leaves. Then I turn to Davi and she goes into complete fangirl mode with squealing and hopping in place.

“You. Have. Two. Admirers. Emma. What. Will. You. Do?” she squeals. “And. Who. Will. You. Choose?!”

“You cannot put this on your blog! Understand?” I ask. She nods her head. I sigh. Her mom, Alya Lahiffe, started a blog called the Ladyblog, so Davi took it up after her. She manages to do it too, she has Ladybug identity theories and videos of Ladybug, well me, in action and for her delight I did an interview with her, just like the Ladybug before me. She explodes into chatter as I set out fresh croissants.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What are you going to do? Who do you like better? You are so lucky! Emmachat and Axemma! I SHIP IT!”

I giggle at her antics. “Woah now. No ship names.”

“Yes ship names. I. Ship. It.”

I laugh. “C’mon let’s go up to my room.” I beckon her behind the counter. As we walk through the kitchen I yell, “Aunt Alexia! Davi and I are going up to my room, is that ok?” I know it will be, while we are halfway up the stairs she yells back “Ok! Why don’t we just go ahead and adopt her?” Davi and I look at each other and laugh. This has been an ongoing joke forever. Davi is always at my house and when she’s not at mine, I’m at hers, so her parents used to have the same joke with me. Apparently, my mom and dad were best friends with her mom and dad, Alya and Nino Lahiffe. They disappeared a year ago as well. Now Davi was living with her Aunt Nora. I remember the night that they disappeared. Davi and I were spending the night at my house, my parents were talking to Davi’s parents in the kitchen when all of the sudden there was an Akuma attack. Several in fact. All of the original akumas were reakumatized with only two things different, their names and their outfits were red. Our parents rushed us into the bathroom.

“Stay here until we come back!” they said. They shut the door and never came back. A few weeks after they disappeared they were presumed dead. After we had the funeral I met a strange old man who gave me the ladybug earrings. Thankfully Tikki was sorta a therapist and helped me through the pain. Since then I’ve gone to Master Fu’s shop for power-ups for Tikki and Cat Noirs kwami.

“Helloooooo earth to Emma!” said Davi waving a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my painful daydream.

“Sorry…. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah I get to pick though!”

I giggle. “Of course! I’ll go pop some popcorn.” I walk to our personal kitchen and put a bag of extra butter popcorn in the microwave. As I’m waiting on the popcorn to finish I see a bright green flash outside my window. I look out to see a tree that was not there before. I try to see the Akuma but am blocked by the leaves of the tree. I run upstairs but Davi was still Davi. I sigh in relief. She’s watching the movie Miss Congeniality.

“Did you see anything go by the window?” I ask.

She turns around. “No why?”

“No reason.” I say quickly.

“Mhmm.”

“I’ll be right back.” I rush up the ladder to my balcony and scan the area. Then I see him. His skin was green and he was wearing leaves. He had a staff that was wooden and wrapped with vines. I watched as he pointed it at a person and turned them into a tree. So that’s where the tree came from. The Akuma was singing,

“I wish to see green, green is all I wish to see!” I jump back inside.

“Uhhh Davi I got to go help Aunt Alexia with an order. I’ll be right back okay?” 

“Ok,” she said not even turning around. I run halfway down the stairs and stop at a window.

“Emma!” said a small voice.

“What?” I ask. Tikki flew out of my pocket and floated eye level to me.

“I sense that this Akuma is stronger than the others, you might need some help.”

“Cat Noir is a big help…”

“I might be wrong but I think that you’ll need more than just Cat Noir.” She said.

“We’ll just wait and see. But for now Spots On!” When the transformation finishes I jump out of the window and throw my yo-yo to a nearby building. In no time I’m at the top of the Eiffel Tower scanning for the Akuma. Suddenly leaves were all around me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of right now i have twenty-one chapter material. so suffer! lol


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Rena Rouge."

“W-what’s happening?” I say. I look at my feet and see that the Akuma has turned the Eiffel Tower into a giant tree! The Akuma does an elaborate flip and lands in front of me.

“I am Arbrer and you will give me your Miraculous!” he shouts.

I swing my yo-yo in a circle to form a shield. “Never!” I yell. He shouts and the fight begins. After a few times shooting at me, he stops to reload his staff. I take that chance to try and wrap him up with my yo-yo, but he has some sort of a shield protecting him. I yell in frustration. Then I hear a thump next to me.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Cat Noir, now is not the time.”

He frowns. “When is the time then?”

“Not now.” I say. “His name is Arbrer. Don’t let him hit you.”

“Ok.” He says getting into a ready stance. “Let’s kick his butt to America!” When the akuma is done reloading Cat Noir is on one side of him and I’m on the other. Despite all of our attacks on him he manages to repel them all with ease.

“LUCKY CHARM!” I yell. An antique map fell into my hands. “Cat Noir! Do you think that you could manage him for just a few minutes?”

“Yeah! Wait where are you going?” he asks.

“Just hold him off!” I yo-yo to Master Fu’s home. When I walk in he nods and motions me to sit down. “Tikki Spots Off.”

“Master Fu I need another Miraculous.” I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. “Not for me. Cat Noir and I need help and the lucky charm said to come here.”

“Well the lucky charm is never wrong.” He says as he walks over to an ancient Chinese tapestry and pushed a few hidden buttons and a secret compartment came out. He took the box inside of the secret compartment and set it on the floor in front of me. He opened the top to reveal seven compartments in the top. Below the top several more drawers popped out with more Miraculouses inside them. At the top was the Yin and Yang symbol where me and Cat Noirs Miraculouses would be if we weren’t using them. Around the Yin and Yang was five compartments. Two of them were occupied by a Bee hairclip and a Fox necklace. Master Fu had on a Turtle bracelet and he was fixing the Peacock pin. The Butterfly brooch was in use by Hawkmoth which is where the akumas come from. Each of the Miraculouses in the top had a different power. I scan it debating on which of the powers would be of more help to us. I know exactly which one I want. “Are you sure that the person you’ll choose is right for this responsibility?”

“Yes Master Fu. Tikki, Spots On!” I yo-yo back to my house and drop into my room. Davi stands up and is bewildered.

“L-ladybug? What are you doing here?”

I stop her and hold out the mini Miraculous box. “Davina Lahiffe. I give you the Miraculous of the Fox, the Power of Illusion. You must not tell anybody about this and you must give it back when we are done. You will use it for the greater good. Can I count on you?” I say. She nods once and takes the box. When she opens it there is a bright orange light.

“Hi there I’m Trixx!” says the kwami.

“Woah this is awesome!” exclaims Davi as she fastens the necklace.

Trixx giggles. “Mirage is your power and you say Let’s Pounce to transform!”

“Ok. Trixx, Let’s Pounce!” When her transformation was complete her glasses were gone and the tips of her brown hair were white. Her outfit was orange and white with a tail and was complete with faux fox ears. On her back was a flute. She grabbed the flute and held it at an odd angle. “I-I don’t know how to play the flute.” She said worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya like? Comment plz!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahahahaahaahahahaaha

Chapter Nine

I laugh. “Don’t worry. Before I was Ladybug I was not flexible, but when I became Ladybug I was suddenly one of the best gymnasts in Paris. Now let’s go help Cat Noir.” She nods. We jump out and head towards the Eiffel Tower, or well the big tree. We get there just in time too. When we get there Cat Noir was stuck on a branch and Arbrer was about to shoot him. I run myself into Arbrer and knock him down off of the big tree temporarily.

“Glad that you came back LB.”

“Yup and I brought us help.” I said motioning to Davi.

“Oh. What do you call yourself?” he says. I expect Davi to freeze but then I remember that the Miraculouses will bring out your alter ego. So she straightens her back and says,

“My name is Rena Rouge.” Cat Noir starts to say something back but is cut off by evil laughing.

“So you’ve brought a friend, eh? Well soon I’ll have all three of your Miraculouses!” screeched Arbrer.

“We’ll see about that tree hugger!” yells Davi, I mean Rena Rouge.

“Rena, use Mirage NOW! Cat Noir and I will cover you!”

“Ok!” She lifts up the flute and plays a simple, but beautiful melody. “MIRAGE!” an orange light exited the end of the flute and into the distance. The view on the horizon was now a forest.

“LUCKY CHARM! An air freshener? What am I supposed to do with this?” It smells like trees. I look around and see Cats hand, the Mirage on the horizon and a big fan on top of a nearby building. “Cat Noir! It’s your time to shine since you have so many _fans_!” I yell. He doesn’t even have to nod. We have always been in sync.

“CATACLYSM!” He punches the base of the fan causing it to fall on its side blowing into the akumas face. I hang the air freshener on the fan. The Akuma stops shooting because of the mirage and smell. He drops his staff and floats toward the mirage. By the time the mirage fades, I have the staff. I break it with my knee and open my yo-yo.

“No more evildoing for you little Akuma!” I catch it. “Bye-bye little butterfly,” I say as it flies away. “Miraculous Ladybug!” I recognize the man because I saw him on the news protesting tearing down a park for apartments. All of our Miraculouses start to beep.

“It was nice meeting you Rena Rouge.” Says Cat Noir with a head nod.

“You too Cat Noir.” We run back to my house and drop inside.

“Go ahead and detransform.” I say.

“Ok. Let’s Pounce Back.” She says.

“Good job, Davina!” exclaimed Trixx.

“Thank you!” squealed Davi. She turned to me. “That was AMAZING! Can I please keep it?”

“No. I’m sorry, but we can’t risk losing another Miraculous.”

“ _Another_ Miraculous? Have _you_ lost a Miraculous before?”

“No, Cat Noir nor I have lost a Miraculous. I will explain whenever the time comes. Now please give me the Miraculous.” I say stretching out my hand.

“Ok…” She sighs and takes off the necklace.

“Thank you.” I say. My earrings began to beep. “I- “

“You have to go, I know.” She gives me a small smile.

I smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll get it back one day. Bug out!” I yo-yo out of the room and duck into an alleyway. When I walk out in my civilian form I see Axel. He sees me and starts walking towards me.

“H-hey Emma!” Oh crap he is so cute.

“Hey Axel! What brings you to this part of Paris?” I say.

“Oh just picking up some more croissants for my mom, she said that after trying your croissants that she can never go back!” he said laughing.

“Wow thank you! I mean thank her? Just thank you!” I laugh. He starts to laugh. He has an adorable laugh. “Well come on in! I’m watching a movie with Davi so I’ll see you tomorrow!” When Axel and I come inside by side my Uncle Anthony raised an eyebrow.

“See you tomorrow Emma!” he walks up to the counter. I run upstairs to find Davi sitting cross-legged on my chaise lounge. I take a deep breath and hope that I can trust her.

“Girl guess what?”

“What?”

“Tonight there was a new superhero! A girl! She was… I think… a fox!”

“What?! What was her name?” I ask.

“Ummm I think it was, Rena Rouge!”

“What! That’s awesome!” On the inside, I was bursting with pride because she kept the secret. We talked about the new superhero until she had to go home. I went downstairs to eat supper then went to bed. As I snuggled up in my covers I thought about Axel. He was my first crush in high school ever. I sighed and fell asleep within moments.

The next morning is rainy. I decide that it is not worth it to bring an umbrella so I dash to school with four croissants and all of my books. I meet Davi on the stairs to school and walk in with her. When we walk into the classroom I see Axel bent over my seat with Olivia and her best friend, Leah, laughing in their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that you know what's coming up ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, FLUFF!

“Hey! What are you doing?” I exclaim. He stands straight up and then I can see what he was putting on my seat. “Gum?! Why are you putting gum on my seat?”

“I-I wasn’t…” He was cut off by Olivia and Leah laughing.

I frown. “Oh so now you’re friends with Olivia huh?” I cross my arms. “I should’ve expected that.” He looked hurt. If I wasn’t so angry I would’ve apologized. I bend down and cover the gum with a tissue. He starts to say something but I cut him off. “When you choose your friends, you choose your enemies at the same time.” I sit down and turn my head away from him.

Davi sits next to me and says. “Man! I really had hoped that he would’ve been your first boyfriend.”

I laugh curtly. “One day the right person will come. Don’t worry.” Whenever school gets out for lunch I go up onto my balcony and cry. I just cry and cry. I didn’t care that it was raining cats and dogs, I just cried. I hear a thump behind me. I quickly dry my tears and turn around.

“What’s wrong Princess?”

“N-nothing. What makes you think that anything’s wrong?” I say as confident as I can manage.

“Those tears say otherwise.” He sits me down on one of the lawn chairs. “You can tell me.”

I sigh and tell him what happened. “H-he was my first crush and I just really liked him.” I was sobbing now.

“Oh Princess…” he took me in his arms and held me. I noticed him looking around warily. “Did you ever think that maybe he was trying to get the gum off?”

I looked up at him and realized that he was looking for an Akuma. “N-no. I didn’t.”

“Well maybe you should let him explain himself. Ok?”

I nod. “Ok I will.”

“Now you’d better get to school.”

“Ok Cat. Bye!” I run to school with a little bit of hope. When I get there I see that the gum is gone, but Axel is not there. I sit next to Davi. After a few minutes, I lose all of the hope that Cat Noir gave me. Olivia got up from her desk and sashayed over to me.

“Well, I hope that you don’t get too attached to Axel because he is M-I-N-E.,” she said batting her fake eyelashes. “May the best woman win! Oh wait I forgot,” she giggled evilly “You’re not a woman yet!” she laughed and sashayed away. Oh great, I’m tearing up at school. I quickly dry up. I do not need an Akuma after me.

“Oh. No. She. Did. Not.” Said Davi gritting her teeth. “She did not just make fun of you not hitting your monthly yet.” She balled up her fists.

“Davi don’t lower yourself to her level. She’s hit rock bottom and her rich daddy is paying for an excavator to keep digging for her. I’ll be fine.”

Davi looks at me angrily. “That was crossing a line that should not be crossed.” Just then Axel walks in. He looks at me then sits down.

“Just think about pushing her under a bus.” I say.

“Yeah…. WHO’S FLAT NOW?” she yells. I burst into laughter. Olivia turned around and sneered at us, but when she looked at Axel she put on her best Barbie smile. I’m still dying laughing when Ms. Bustier walks in.

“You always know how to cheer me up, Davi.” I say.

She smiled. “I’m glad that you’re laughing now!”

“Watch out. Ms. Bustier is giving us the death look.” I say. We turn on our tablets and write down the notes that she had up on the board. At the end of the day I was planning to talk to Axel, but when school ended Olivia went over to Axel, shot a mean look at me and hung on his arm. Once again tears welled up in my eyes and I ran outside onto the steps. It was pouring rain. I sat down on the steps debating staying out here and catching pneumonia or running home where, no doubt about it, my Aunt Alexia and Uncle Anthony were waiting on me to tell them about Axel. All of the sudden, the rain around me stopped. I look up to see Axel holding an umbrella.

I stand up and try to make myself as presentable as possible. I start to greet him but he cuts me off.

“Listen, Emma, I wasn’t putting the gum on your seat. Olivia put it there and I was trying to get it off. You, Jax, and Davi are my first friends,” he mumbled something else under his breath, but I didn’t hear it. “so I just wanted you to know that I am definitely not Olivia’s friend, and I definitely don’t want you to be my enemy.” He turns around to face me and hands me the umbrella. For a split second when our hands touched there was a rumble of thunder. I take the umbrella and, with my luck, the umbrella shuts on me. I hear laughter, not cruel, but kind and fond. I open it and giggle. I hold out my hand.

“Friends?” I ask. He looks down at my hand and smiles.

He takes it and says, “Friends.” He turns around and starts to leave.

I stop him. “Oh, and before you go,” he looks at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. I hope that he can’t hear my heart thumping because I sure can. “I just wanted to say sorry, for jumping to conclusions.”

He looks at me and smiles. “It’s okay, Emma.” He turns around and jogs toward his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: Emma gets akumatized soon! but when? you'll never know until you read it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff..........................FLUFF

I dash home to find Aunt Alexia and Uncle Anthony both at the counter with a line of customers in front of them. When I run over Aunt Alexia puts an apron over my head and says,

“Thank _goodness_ you’re here. The holiday orders are piling in! Quick! Pull your hair up and come help.” She starts to dash towards the kitchen but turns around and tells me. “You know what? Text Davi, Jax, and Axel and tell them to come here and help ok?”

I nod. “Ok.” It hit me that today was December 1st. I whip out my phone and start a new group chat with the four of us. I sent the text _Hey guys! I need u to come to the bakery and help us with the holiday orders! If u can't make it then it’s cool, but if u can then plz come right away!_ I put my phone away and pull my hair into a messy bun, not a cute messy bun, but a messy, messy bun. After a few minutes, Jax and Davi come in. I rush over to them.

“Hey girl! I got your text. What do you need us to do?” says Davi. I shove aprons into their hands.

“Davi pull your hair up first and you and Jax can help with orders and the register.” She nods and bends over to pull her hair up. “And Jax you can also help if the sugar and cream run out or if we need more cupcakes on the display tiers.” He nods and puts on the apron. When I hear the door jingle I groan. Yay more customers.

“Hey Emma, I got your text.” I freeze. I turn around to see Axel standing there. “What do you need me to do?” he asks.

“Can you bake?” I ask.

This time he froze. “U-uh yeah if I-I have a recipe.”

“Good because we need help baking. Follow me.” As I walk behind the counter Davi winks at me. I blush. “Here wear this.” I hand him an apron. His eyes widen.

“D-do you want me to wear only t-this?” he asked.

I laugh. “No, put it over your clothes!” I am doubling over in laughter.

“Oh ok.” He starts to laugh.

“Ok we got to get to work. I will handle the really complicated stuff and will let you handle simple stuff. Ok?” I ask.

He nods. “Ok.”

I look at the orders and bring out the recipes for them.

“Wait. When do we have to get these to the customer?” he asks.

“Well they have different delivery times. Some are due next week while some are due in an hour. We try to make the order as fresh as possible, so if it’s due next week we make it the day before or the day of.”

“Oh.” He says.

“Yep so let’s get to work!” We worked hard with him baking cookies and cupcakes and me and Aunt Alexis baking parfaits and special cupcakes and cakes. Periodically, Jax would come in and tell us what tiers were running low. All six of us worked until closing time. Since it was a Friday Davi and Jax texted their parents and were spending the night. Aunt Alexis and Uncle Anthony took me aside and told me,

“You know this is the first boy-girl sleepover and Davi and Jax are dating sooo.” I cut them off there.

“Listen we’re only 14-15! And Jax respects her and they have boundaries. We will each have our own _separate_ sleeping bag. Ok?” then they looked at each other and said,

“Ok, we trust you.”

When Axel's car came he ran out but instead of getting in he talks to the person in the shotgun seat. She gets out and I squeal. “Bridgette Malin!” Bridgette Malin walks over and walks inside.

“Hi! I’m Bridgette Malin! My son has talked so much about you, Emma Agreste!” she said in a perky way, it wasn’t fake.

“Mother!” Axel said wide-eyed.

“Oh Oops!” giggled Bridgette. “Well, Axel told me that you’re having a sleepover.”

I nod. “Yes, ma’am I am. It was a last minute thing and my best friend two best friends Davi and Jax” I said motioning to them. “Are staying too. It is so nice to meet you. You are one of my favorite designers and I aspire you!”

She laughs. “One of your favorite designers?”

“Yeah my mom was a designer too.”

“What was her name?”

“Marinette Agreste.” I say proudly. Bridgette’s eyes widen.

“No. Way. You’re, Marinette Agreste and Adrien Agreste’s daughter? They said that there was never a couple more meant for each other.”

I blush. “Thank you. They were pretty in love.”

“I hate to interrupt but mom can I please stay?” asks Axel. Bridgette turns to him.

“Of course sweetie! Have a good time! Call me when you’re ready to come home ok?” she puts her hand on Axels face.

“Ok mom. _Leave_. **_Now_**.” He says.

“Ok, it was nice meeting you, Emma! Even though I practically know you from what Axel’s told me!”

“T-thank you? It was nice meeting you too!”

“Ok mom _bye_!” said Axel. Bridgette waved and got into the car. He turned to me and smiled. “She really likes you, I can tell.”

I blush. “Thank you? Well, come on up!” I walk up the stairs to my room where Davi and Jax already have a junk food wonderland set up.

“Hey Axel I think that my clothes will fit you. Imma go to my house and get some comfy clothes. K?” said Jax.

“Ok. I’ll come with you where do you live?” asks Axel.

“Two blocks down, come on!” says Jax. They dash down the stairs. I open a drawer in my dresser that has only Davi’s clothes in it and hand her a pair of pajamas. She goes and changes in the bathroom. When she comes out I go and change. I’m wearing a shirt that said “The Book Was Better” since I am a total bookworm and some sweatpants. when I walk out I see Davi on her phone. We have this inside joke/game where we put our fingers to our ears and if the other person doesn’t put their finger to their ear then we tackle them screaming ‘Get down Mr. President!’ I see the opportunity to tackle her.

“Hey!” she said laughing. Suddenly I get a text from the group chat. Davi and I pull out our phones and look at each other. The text was from Jax. It said _Hey me and Axel are going to take showers at my place then we’ll come over ttyl._ We look at each other.

“Well I guess that we should go ahead and take showers too huh? You can go first you know your way around.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff coming soon to a fanfic near you ;)


	11. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this?

_“We have a kid.”_

_“Yeah we do.”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Where are we?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Wait…. What’s my name?”_

_“I-I don’t know.”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it is? or who?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

When Jax and Axel get here we’ve already taken our showers and raided the junk food and picked out the movie, Grumpy Cat Saves Christmas, but we haven’t hit play yet.

“Glad to see that you left some Tortilla chips for us!” said Jax. He plopped down beside Davi. “Nice little set up with the blankets on the floor and the chaise lounge as the back of a chair and the TV in front of us!”

“Thanks!” said Davi. I realize that the only open spot is on the right side of me. I whisper to Davi on the left side of me.

“You set this up didn’t you?” I ask.

“Yes. Enjoy!” she said. I pat the spot beside me.

“C’mon Axel! I don’t bite on Fridays!”

“O-ok.” He sat beside me.

“Have all of the food you want! Charger ports are over there. Make yourself at home!” I say.

“Ok.” He gets up and plugs in his phone. He looks good in a white t-shirt and black jogger pants. He sits down beside me. “Are those Smarties?” he asks excitedly.

“Yeah help yourself!” I say. He grabs a handful and starts unwrapping them.

I laugh. “Don’t get sick. At least wash it down with some soda.” I hand him a Coke. He laughs and takes it. After we finish the movie it’s almost 11 o’clock so we make a circle and play truth or dare.

“Emma truth or dare.” Davi says.

“Ummmm dare.” I say.

“Ok,” she says tapping her finger no her chin. Her eyes light up. “I dare you to do the lyric challenge on Ethan Bourgeois .”

“What? I don’t know…” I trail off.

“What’s the deal with Ethan?” asked Axel.

“Dude you don’t know?” says Jax. “Ethan has had a crush on Emma since kindergarten!”

Axel frowned. “Oh.”

“Well don’t worry I don’t like him. He is a jerk.” I say.

“Well come on! Do the song Heart Attack! To make it easier you only have to do the first verse and the chorus, ok?” said Davi.

“Ok.” I say. I pull out my phone and pull up Ethan's contact.

_Emma: I never put my love out on the line, I never said yes to the right guy._

_Ethan: ?_

_Emma: I can always get what I want, but when it comes to you I cant get enough._

_Ethan: really now? Ok I can fix that_

_Emma: when I don’t care I can play ya like a ken doll_

_Ethan: were you playing me?_

_Ethan: I like girls like that_

“Do I have to go on?” I ask.

“Yes keep going!” says Davi.

_Emma: wont wash my hair and make him bounce like a basket ball_

_Ethan: I hope that you wash your hair_

_Emma: but you make me want to act like a girl paint my nails and wear high heels for you_

_Ethan: really? Are you finally saying yes?_

_Emma: you make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand_

_Ethan: you want to hold my hand? I can arrange that._

_Emma: you make me glow, but I cover it up I wont let it show_

_Ethan: I KNEW IT_

_Emma: so im putting my defenses up cause I don’t wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think ill have a heart attack_

“Ok done!” I say tossing the phone into the middle of the group. My phone dings. “Oh, crap he texted.” I look at the text.

_Ethan: don’t put your defenses up baby just facetime me._

“AHHH! He’s face timing me! What do I do?” I say.

“Here I have an idea!” says Jax. “Give me the phone!” I hand the phone to him. “Yo Axel come over here.”

Axel looks confused. “Ok.” He gets beside Jax. Jax then answers the phone.

“Wassup Ethan! Yeah sorry man that wasn’t Emma we stole her phone and did the lyric challenge on you!” Jax motions me to come over, so I play along.

“Is that my phone? Hey! Give it back you two!” I say giggling. I get the phone back and tell Ethan, “Sorry they stole my phone, well I got to go so bye see ya Monday!” I hang up before Ethan can say anything. We all look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes....


	13. ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment

_“Hey I remembered something!”_

_“What? Tell me, please.”_

_“We have a daughter.”_

_Suddenly a bright light flooded the room._

_“You remembered something?” asks a cruel voice._

_“Y-yes I did.”_

_“Well we will just have to fix that won’t we?” said the cruel voice. I hear dragging then darkness flooded the room again._

_“Are you there?” The silence was deafening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any theories?


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eventually we all decided on the movie, Irving Berlin’s White Christmas. When it comes to the part with the song, Sisters, Davi and I got up and did the dance together. Whenever they did the dance again, only with Bob and Phil, Jax got Axel to come up and do it. Me and Davi were dying of laughter. I even got out large feathered fans to do the song. We paused the movie about half way through and set up the sleeping bags. We were in the same position that we were in earlier, Axel, me, Davi, Jax side by side, only with our legs tucked into sleeping bags. I fell asleep before the movie was over.

“Emma! Davi! Jax! Axel! Breakfast is ready!”

“Huh?” I say. I open my eyes and realize that my head is on Axels shoulder. “Oh man Axel, I’m sorry.”

He smiles. “No it’s ok. I guess that we better wake up Jax and Davi.” I look over and see that Davi was in the same situation I was.

I smile evilly. “Ok, but we have to do it right.” I say. He nods. I walk over to my dresser and pull out two air horns. “I always keep these handy.” His eyes widen, then he smiles. “On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!” in unison we push down on the air horns.

“Ahhh!” yelled Davi while Jax screamed like a little girl. Axel and I doubled over with laughter.

“Jax! Woah man!” said Axel.

Jax tried to frown, but was failing horribly. “Not funny guys.” He said.

I snicker. “Well funny or not, breakfast is ready so come on with you and your little girl scream.” We are laughing as we walk down the stairs. Aunt Alexia hands each of us a tray.

“Go eat upstairs on your balcony Emma.” She turns to Axel, Davi and Jax. “Then if any of you can stay, rush hour is about to hit. If you can’t then it’s ok, but if you can, I will pay you minimum wage.” I gasp.

“Oh don’t worry about that Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! I work for free!” says Davi. I smile.

“Me too!” exclaims Jax.

“Me three!” says Axel. Wow is there any flaws in him?

“Ok guys let’s go!” I carefully run up the stairs and lead them to my balcony. Before this was my room, it was my mom’s. She had a ladder leading to the balcony, but Uncle Anthony took out the ladder and put a small spiral staircase there. I walk up and bring out two extra chairs to the table. I start to sit next to Davi but Axel stops me.

“Uh won’t you sit over here. This is cozier isn’t it? Boy, girl, boy, girl.” He says.

I giggle. “Quoting movies now aren’t we?” I say.

He blushes. “Yeah.”

I sit down and we all dig in. When Aunt Alexia comes up to collect the trays I see an opportunity.

“Thank you Aunt Alexia, this was _eggsellent_.” I say. Aunt Alexia rolls her eyes while Davi and Jax double over in laughter. Axel just sat there and looked at me. Then he sighed.

“I should have been _eggspecting_ that.” He said. I stop and stare at him. I look him dead in the eyes and say,

“That was a good _yoke_ , it _cracked_ me up.”

He put his hands up in defeat. “Two puns in a row! You win.”

I giggle. “I always win.”

“She does! You should see her in the grocery store!” exclaims Davi.

I laugh. “Well we’d better go on down, but if any of you can’t stay, it’s ok.”

“My mom told me to call her when I wanted to come home and I don’t want to go home yet so.” Said Axel, while running a hand through his blond hair. That looks oddly familiar. I’m pondering the thought on why it looked familiar when I am tackled, literally, back to reality.

“GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!” yells Davi as her and Jax tackle me.

“Guys!” I yell laughing.

“C’mon Axel! You’re our friend right?” asks Jax. Axel nods. “Then tackle her!” yells Jax.

Axel looks at me then Jax, me, Jax, me, Jax, then yells a war cry and jumps onto the dog pile.

“You guys are crushing me!” I say the best I can. They eventually get off one by one.

Axel looks sheepishly at me. “Sorry Em.”

“No you’re not.” says Jax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game 'Get down Mr. President' is an inside joke between me and my best friend lol. it's a fun game.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of... well you'll see

I laugh. “Don’t worry Axel. One day we will tackle Jax or Davi, or even you. We’ll see then how sorry you are then.” He blushes. “C’mon let’s go help Aunt Alexia and Uncle Anthony!” I say dashing down the steps. When we get down there I hand each of them an apron and bend down to pull my hair up. When I come back up I see Jax and Axel have ponytails in their hair. Davi and I burst out laughing.

“I dare you guys to go the whole time that you’re here with your hair like that!” Davi says laughing. Jax and Axel look at each other and nod.

“Ok.” They say in unison. We go out laughing and immediately somber down once we see the line.

“Ok same thing as yesterday ok guys?” I say. Axel follows me into the kitchen where Aunt Alexia is already hard at work.

“Axel and Emma! Axel can your driver help us out? These orders need to be delivered.”

“I’m sure he can. I’ll text him.” He pulls out his phone and starts texting.

“Here Emma,” Aunt Alexia hands me a notebook. “This is the list of people who already paid and who didn’t, and if they didn’t what they owe, and what they ordered.”

I looked at it. “Wow.” I say.

“No kidding.” Says Axel, looking over my shoulder.

“Ahhh!” I squeal. “Oh. So can your driver come?” I ask.

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Ok, when can he be here?” I ask.

“Right now.”

I look out of the kitchen door and through the window to see that his driver is already here. “Wow. Well let’s pack up these orders and go!” I say. We pack as many orders as we can into the car and get into the backseat. When I get in I freeze.

“Is everything okay Emma?” Axel asks.

I nod shakily. “Y-yeah I’ve just never ridden in a car before.”

“Oh well, don’t worry, it’s not scary.” Axel reassures me.

“Well, I trust you.” I say.

He puts his right hand on the back of his neck and blushes. “Where is the first place?” he asks.

“Oh.” I look at the clip board. “Mrs. Chamack. She ordered the 50 croissants and macaroons.” I smile, then I turn to the driver. “Can you please take us to the TV station please?”

The driver nods. “Of course, miss.”

“Oh you don’t have to call me miss, my name is Emma.” I say. As I’m saying that the car jerks. “Ahh!” I yell, holding on to Axels arm.

“Don’t worry Emma. It’s just the car switching gears.” Axel says.

“Oh ok.” I turn towards him and realize how close we are. “Uhhh.” Then the car bumps again. “Ahh!” I scream as I fall into Axels arms. I look up to see a red Axel.

“Seatbelts please.” Says the driver.

“Seatbelts?” I ask.

“Uh, let me show you.” Says Axel. He reaches behind his shoulder and grabs a clasp. I mimic the movement. Then he pulls it over his body and clicks it into a box by his hip. I, once again, mimic the movement. “Good!”

“Yay!” I squeal. I look over to see a confused Axel. “Yay?” I say unsure.

He smiles. “Yes, definitely yay!” When we arrive at the TV station we unloaded the croissants and macaroons inside. We go to place after place when, sometime in the middle of the afternoon, Axel rolls up his shirt sleeves to reveal tight muscles. I can’t stop gaping.

“Nice aren’t they?”

“WHAT?!” I squeal. I turn around to see the driver standing there. He just laughs and walks away. When Axel comes back my heart is beating hard. “U-uhh.”

He brushes of his hands. “Yeah?”

“N-nothing.” We finish up with the orders and headed back towards the bakery. When we walk in I notice that Aunt Alexia isn’t at the counter. “Where’s Aunt Alexia?” I ask.

“Back in the bakery.” Uncle Anthony said. I walk back to find Aunt Alexia on the floor crying.

I rush over and kneel beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“T-the orders a-are piling u-up and I-I can’t g-get them all d-done.” She says. I start to respond but I hear flapping. I turn around and see a purple butterfly.

“NOOO!” I yell as I lunge at it. The last thing I see is the akuma landing on the clipboard I’m holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Axels point of view

I see it in slow motion. The butterfly flying over and Emma sacrificing herself. There she was sitting on the floor yelling “NO! get out of my head!”

I run over and slide to her side. I couldn’t let my girl be hurt. I remind myself that she’s not actually my girl, but hopefully that will change soon. “Emma! Think happy thoughts! Tell me what you feel!” I say, but she is having a conversation with Hawkmoth in her head. “Emma! Tell me what you hear!” I yell. No luck. Tears are streaming down her face. “Emma! Whatever you do don’t give in!” I take her shoulders and look into her eyes. Her once brilliant green eyes were dim and wet with tears. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I can see her start to collapse. “NO EMMA!” It’s too late. A purple substance surrounds her. When it clears she is dressed in a purple, business, button-up, dress that flares out from the knees down to her feet. Her hair was in a long braid that’s wrapped around her head. Her eyes are purple. In her hand is the clipboard. “Emma?”

She turns around and laughs a chilling laugh. “I am not Emma! I am Planificateur! I will plan out the revenge on every person that has hurt you Auntie _dear_! Then I will act on them!” She laughs again and jumps out of a nearby window. I run to where the cash registers are at and see that the entire line of customers were turned into stale bread, however Davi, Jax, and Mr. Dupain-Cheng are untouched. After I make sure that they’re good I run up to Emmas room and shut all of her curtains and blinds. My kwami, Plagg, flies out of my pocket.

“Great. Now lover boy is fighting the one he loves.” He says.

“Oh shut up Plagg.” I say turning red. “Plagg, Claws Out!” I finish transforming and jump out onto her balcony and scan to find her.

“Cat Noir!” says a small voice.

“Huh?” I say. Then a red and black thing floats up to my face.  “A kwami??!!”

“Yes I am Ladybugs kwami, Tikki! Ladybug is kind of……. Tied up at the moment with family issues.”

“Family issues? Is everything ok?” I ask.

“Yes, I will help you the best that I can.”

 I ponder on where Emma could be since I didn’t see any sign that would give away where she’s at. Then I get an idea. I head to the TV station. When I get there all of the people are stale bread. I head to the next place that she would be. I get there and there she was, the love of my life. Planificateur stood there with purple streams of light shooting out of her clipboard.

“I’ve been expecting you Cat Noir.” She said, not even turning around.

“Just give me your akuma and this can be over with!” I say gently. She turns around and tears are pouring down her face. My heart breaks. In there, somewhere deep, Emma is fighting.

“Never.”

I shout and lunge at her. She writes something on her clipboard, then, all of the sudden a purple shield was around her. When I made contact with the shield it flung me across the room. She starts to walk towards me.

“Emma! Stop this! Now!” I yell.

She stops in her tracks and says “Cat?”

I get up and walk over to her relieved. “Yes?”

She scribbles something and before I can react a purple cage is around me. She laughs. “You actually fell for that? Pathetic.” She starts to circle the cage. Then I notice her pattern of walking and I know, I just know, that Emma is partially controlling the akuma.

“cataclysm.” I whisper. When Planificateur came close I reach out and try to touch the clipboard. The akuma tries to back away, but looks as if something is stopping her. Or someone. I smile and reach. Just a bit further. I touch it and a purple butterfly flies out. Tikki flies over to the akuma and eats it. I didn’t even stop to process how disgusting that was. I just slid beside Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooo?


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the aftermath of the akuma.

Everything was blurry. I hear someone calling my name. I feel a hand behind my head.

“Emma!”

I hear it clearly now. Everything is clear. “C-Cat Noir?” I say.

“Oh Emma!” he hugs me.

“Uhh Cat Noir?” I ask. “What are you doing?” he pulls away and starts to say something, but is interrupted by beeping.

“Let’s get you home.” He picks me up and runs outside. When he drops me off at my house he has to leave right away. Aunt Alexia, Uncle Anthony, Davi, and Jax all rushed and hugged me.

“Don’t you ever take an akuma for me Emma Josephine Agreste!” says Aunt Alexia crying. Then she hugged me again. Uncle Anthony closed the shop for the day. We all went to the living room and lounged out on the couches.

“Wait, where’s Axel?” I ask.

“I’m here.” I turn around to see Axel walking in. For some reason my heart just started beating a whole lot faster and harder. “I was on the steps the whole time.” He sat down beside me. He looked at me with those blue eyes. “Are you okay Emma?” he asked me.

“Yeah I’m fine now. I’m just glad that it was me and not Aunt Alexia.” I smiled. Eventually Davi, Jax, and Axel had to leave. At the end of the day Aunt Alexia, Uncle Anthony, and I watched Ever After. When the movie ended my Uncle Anthony said,

“Be selfless to a point, Emma.” Wow. My uncle was a man of few, but wise words. Apparently, my uncle was a fun-loving, talkative, and a jokester before my parents disappeared. I went up to my room and checked my phone. Twenty-five messages. Wow. Most of them were from Davi. The rest were from my classmates. Hey, even Ethan took the time to stop staring in the mirror to text me. The text said,

_Ethan: Hey gorgeous! ;) miss ur beautiful face! See u Monday! ;)_

I roll my eyes. It takes all of the goodwill and Christmas spirit in my body not to roundhouse him. I respond to all texts except his. I then check the group chat. Nothing yet, so i decide to shoot them a text.

_Emma: hey wassup guys_

_Davi: hey gurl!_

_Jax: wassup_

_Axel: hey Emma_

_Davi: hey yall should come over to my house tomorrow bc I got a new turntable_

_Jax: woah! Im comin!_

_Emma: me too!_

_Axel: I can see if I can…._

_Emma:  see u tomorrow guys! Bye!_

I set the phone down and look out of the window. After a few minutes I decide that I should play some video games. I walk over to my shelf and pick Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I put it into my WiiU. When the main screen pulls up, I delete my progress because I haven’t played in forever. When I’m making my way out of Link’s house for the first time I hear a tapping on my window. I walk over and see Cat Noir waiting outside. I unlock the window and open it. He somersaults inside and hugs me.

“Cat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be posting for a while.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Axels point of view.

_A few minutes earlier._

I had to see her again. Texting her wasn’t enough. Ever since she told me, or well, Cat Noir, about her feelings for me, it made me fall more in love with her. My mom always told me that I would know who my other half was. The moment I walked into that bakery and saw her absorbed in a book, I knew, I just knew. When she walked into the classroom that first day, my heart skipped several times. When I got home that day my mom took one look at me and said, “Found her?” I nodded. Mom had me sit down and explain Emma to her. When I was done, mother hugged me and walked out. I paced the floor for a minute and then decided that I would go as my alter-ego.

“Plagg, Claws Out!” I baton my way to Emmas house. I debated just hopping in, but if she didn’t want me in her room I have to respect that. So I tap on her window. She walks over and opens the window. I roll in and take her in my arms.

“Cat?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” she asks pulling away.

“I can’t do this anymore…” I say. She looks at me confused. “You have to know who I am under the mask.”  

Her eyes widen. “Nononononono!”

“Claws In.” she shuts her eyes tight. “Emma, look at me.”

“No.” she says. 

“Princess open your eyes.”

“No.”

"Princess, please."

"I said, no Cat."

Her stubbornness is so irresistible. I sigh. “Ok then, Plagg, Claws Out! You can open your eyes now.”

She opens them and walks over to her bed. “You stupid cat.” She picks up a pillow and walks over to me. “Don’t _ever_ do that again.” She hits me with the pillow.

I start to snicker then stop. She was serious. “Emma…”

“Nope.” She says turning around. She plops down onto the chaise and picks up a WiiU.

“Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess? Have you beaten it yet?” I ask.

“Not yet… I had to delete my progress because I was playing Breath of the Wild, Wind Waker, and Ocarina of Time so much I forgot what I was doing.” She stated while directing Link towards the corral.

“Have you beaten any of the others yet?” I ask.

“Yes, Breath of the Wild several times, Wind Waker once, and Ocarina of Time once.” She looks at me curious. “Are you a Zelda fan?”

I blush. She is so beautiful. “Of course I am!” I exclaim.

She looks off into the distance. I realize that she’s thinking about something. She starts to blush. “I wonder...” She murmurs.

“So, how’s it going with that boy?” I playfully ask.

She blushes more. “Good. Let me play my game Cat.”

I walk over to her window. “Bye Princess.”

“Bye Cat.”

I drop down and see a man stumbling outside in the alley. I cross the street. “Sir are you ok?” I ask. When he looks at me I gasp. He has the same striking green eyes as… no that‘s impossible. He holds onto my arm.

“I escaped! He’s after me!” the man says. “Where is she?”

“Sir calm down. Who’s after you?” I ask.

“Where is Marinette?” the man yells.

“Who are you?” I ask.

The man looks at me. “I-I don’t know.” Then he runs off. I shake my head. Drunk. Then I think about it. His breath didn’t smell like alcohol. Brushing aside that thought, I baton home. I open my window to my room and jump inside.

“Claws In.” I collapse onto my couch and sigh. I am in love.

“I have to admit, you’re very good at it.”

I freeze and slowly stand up. “Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty excited for the next chapter. yay.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahahaaha

"G-good at what?”

My dad, Felix Malin, steps out of the shadows and walks towards me.

“Don’t try to hide it, Axel. I know you’re Cat Noir.”

I straighten my back. “Y-yes. I-I am.”

Dad nods his head. “It’s about time that you knew what I really do for a living.” He says. He walks over to the couch and sits down. “I am a spy. I am a part of an elite group. We are helping you and Ladybug hunt down Hawkmoth.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?” I ask.

“Neither does Ladybug. It was supposed to stay that way, but when I saw the resemblance between you and Cat Noir, I decided to bend the rules.”

“Does mom know?”

Dad chuckles. “That’s how we met. She _was_ a spy. She, not only went out on missions, but she also helped to design and create comfortable clothes as well as gadgets that were durable, well-hidden, and remarkably stylish."

“Why did she stop?”

“She had you.”

I swallow. “Ok. Let me know if you get a lead.” I walk into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. My parents were spies? One of them still is! This is too much to handle. I stay in the bathroom until I hear my dad’s steps leave my room. Then, I come out and sprawl across my bed. I can’t get my thoughts straight, so I think about Emma. The only thing that’s for sure in my life right now. I sigh. Jax told me that the difference between love and a crush was that, a crush makes you giddy and happy, but love makes you feel warm inside. Emma is not just a crush, Ladybug was. I can’t believe that I thought I was in love with Ladybug. But Emma was so much more. I just hope that she feels the same. Of course you idiot, she told you as Cat Noir. But women are unpredictable and Ethan likes her. Jealousy swells inside of me. I need to think positive thoughts, but the thought of me using my Cataclysm on him is so satisfying. I eventually fall asleep.

 

 

 

_I managed to escape. How, I don’t remember. I stumble through the streets and come across a familiar building. Then I remember. Marinette. That was her name. She was the voice that kept me company. She was the person that I was married to. Suddenly someone lands in front of me._

_“Sir, are you ok?” the person asks._

_Since I have been kept in the dark, literally, so long I can only make out a fuzzy person in front of me. “I escaped! He’s after me!” I had to get him to help me. “Where is she?”_

_“Sir calm down. Who’s after you?”_

_How could I calm down? I was free and the others were not. “Where is Marinette?!” That name felt so natural._

_“Who are you?” The person asks._

_I stop. “I-I don’t know.” The only thing I remember is Marinette and the fuzzy memory of a daughter. A daughter! I run away. I have to find our daughter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you get to see the dark side of Axel. Not every guy is perfect, except Adrien Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post when i can. i already have most of the story already written so yeah. i like to make people suffer. lol jk.


End file.
